Knight Artorias
Hiệp sĩ Artorias, còn được biết đến với tên gọi Artorias the Abysswalker, là một trùm trong Dark Souls. Anh là nhân vật xuất hiện riêng trong bản mở rộng Artorias of the Abyss. __TOC__ Vị trí Artorias xuất hiện tại khu vực đấu trường của Oolacile Township, nằm ở phía cuối cùng của Royal Wood. Mô tả Thời điểm mà người chơi - tức Chosen Undead chạn trán với Artorias, cơ thể chàng đã bị chi phối hoàn toàn bởi sức mạnh của Thâm Uyên (Abyss) với bộ giáp tỏa ra một sự thối rữa nặng nề cùng với luồng bóng tối bao phủ. Trong cuộc chạm trán trước đó, chàng đã dùng chiếc khiên của mình để bảo vệ sói Sif khỏi bóng tối nuốt chửng, hậu quả là cánh tay cầm khiên đã bị dập nát. Cánh tay còn lại của Artorias vẫn cầm thanh kiếm cũ của mình nhưng nó cũng đã bị nhiễm phải sức mạnh bóng tối. Trong suốt cuộc chiến, Artorias không nói ra câu thoại nào mà thay vào đó chỉ là những tiếng gầm lớn bởi vì vị hiệp sĩ đã hoàn toàn mất đi lý trí. Cốt truyện Sir Artorias the Abysswalker là một trong số Four Knights of Lord Gwyn.Wolf Ring description. Trong cốt truyện chính thì Artorias chỉ được đề cập là sống ở tiền truyện, và thời điểm Chosen Undead thoát khỏi Undead Asylum thì Artorias đã mất rất lâu. Knight Artorias mặc một bộ giáp rất đặc biệt, cùng với Nhẫn Sói, trang bị bao gồm một thanh kiếm lớn và một khiên lớn. Chàng là người bạn rất thân của mèo Alvina thuộc Khế ước Rừng Thợ Săn. Great Grey Wolf Sif là người bạn đồng hành của người anh hùng trong suốt các cuộc chiến, khi chàng không còn nữa thì nó trở về canh giữ ngôi mộ và chiếc Nhẫn Khế ước của Artorias. Nhẫn Khế ước, chiếc nhẫn Atorias có được khi chàng lập một giao ước với những sinh vật trong cõi Thâm Uyên, có một sức mạnh đặc biệt giúp Artorias du hành cõi Thâm Uyên mà không bị bóng tối ở nơi đây nuốt chửng, để chàng có thể đơn độc săn đuổi các bóng ma DarkwraithsGreatsword of Artorias description. nhưng lưỡi gươm của chàng cũng vì thế mà bị nguyền rủa.Greatsword of Artorias (Cursed) description. Để ghi nhận hành động đó, Atorias được trao tặng một báu vật của Anor Londo - Một chiếc Dây chuyền Bạc cho phép hiệp sĩ đẩy lùi ma thuật bóng tối.Silver Pendant description. Khi xứ Oolacile bị de dọa bởi cõi Thâm Uyên tạo ra bởi Manus, Atorias và bạn đồng hành của mình, sói xám Sif đã tới giải cứu Oolacile và nàng công chúa bị bắt cóc, Công chúa Dusk.Elizabeth dialogue. Tuy nhiên, đôi bạn bị sức mạnh của Thâm Uyên áp chế, Hiệp sĩ Atorias hy sinh bản thân để bảo vệ Sif, bằng việc sử dụng Đại Thuẫn Thanh Tẩy (Cleansing Greatshield) chàng dựng lên một hàng rào phép thuật xung quanh sói Sif. Cleansing Greatshield description.Bị nuốt chửng bởi Bóng tối, chàng hiệp sĩ cuối cùng cũng sa ngã cùng với thanh đại kiếm vốn đã bị nguyền rủa của chàng.Abyss Greatsword description. Cuối cùng thì chàng tử trận dưới lưỡi kiếm của Undead được chọn tức là người chơi trong trận quyết chiến ở đấu trường Oolacile, người mà sẽ thay chàng viết nốt huyền thoại về vị anh hùng đã đánh bại bóng tối. Sau khi Artorias ngã xuống, Hiệp sĩ Gough Mắt diều hâu kể câu chuyện về người đã đánh bại Atorias rất nhiều lần cho những người gặp gỡ và trò chuyện với ông.Hawkeye Gough dialogue. Nhưng dù ai là người đã giải cứu Oolacile, ai đã ngăn chặn sự bành trướng của cõi Thâm Uyên, sự thật chẳng bao giờ được sáng tỏ, nhiều thế kỷ sau xứ Lordran vẫn chỉ biết đến chàng hiệp sĩ Artorias can đảm đã giải nguy cho Công chúa Dusk xứ Oolacile và hy sinh để đóng lại cõi Thâm Uyên. Di sản anh hùng của chàng vẫn lưu truyền rất, rất lâu sau. Tới thời của vương quốc Lothric, đã từng có một Quân Đoàn Undead của Farron (Undead Legion of Farron) mà người ta vẫn gọi là những Kẻ Giám sát Thâm Uyên. Họ chia nhau dòng máu sói, linh hồn của họ được cho là liên kết với nhau và hòa làm một với linh hồn "Chủ nhân của dòng máu sói", dường như là chính Atorias. Họ sử dụng những thanh đại kiếm được rèn giống như kiếm của Atorias, chiến đấu theo một phong cách hung hãn, Quân đoàn này liên tục tranh đấu trong một cuộc chiến rất thật với bóng tối của Thâm Uyên, thứ mà Chủ nhân của họ đã đương đầu trong những huyền thoại xa xưa. Chiến lược Các đòn tấn công của trùm thường rất khó đoán nhưng lại không quá nhiều, người chơi có thể canh timing và lộn người là có thể né được đa số sát thương. Artorias không thuộc thể loại rượt đuổi nên người chơi có thể giữ được khoảng lên tới hai lần tầm tấn công của anh ta trong mọi trường hợp, dù bạn là cận chiến hay tầm xa. Đòn đánh từ trên cao :See below for attack name references Khi Artorias sử dụng đòn Somersault Slam, người chơi sẽ phải lộn người qua bên phải. Sau khi thực hiện ba lần né thì người chơi có thể đánh trả được một hoặc hai đòn (tùy theo loại vũ khí). Bên cạnh đó, Artorias cũng sẽ thi triển Steadfast Leap, người chơi sau khi né được thì nên sử dụng vật phẩm hồi phục (nếu cần) thay vì đánh trả. Đòn đánh ở mặt đất Khi Artorias bắt đầu sử dụng Overhand Smash thì người chơi nên lộn sang phải. Nếu có một khoảng thời gian ngắn nào mà Artorias không tấn công thì có thể sắp tới anh ta sẽ tung ra Spinning Slash, người sẽ nên lộn ngược về sau vì nếu lộn sang hai bên đều sẽ nhận sát thương. Đòn đánh charge Đòn Charging Slash sẽ đòi hỏi người chơi canh thời điểm để lộn ngược về, nếu thành công có thể đánh trả một hoặc hai đòn. Tuy nhiên với đòn Heavy Thrust, người chơi lại phải né sang hai bên. Tùy theo hướng mà Artorias chuẩn bị tiến tới mà người chơi sẽ phải lộn sang hướng ngược lại. Sau khi kết thúc, Artorias cần thời gian hồi phục nên người chơi cũng có thể đánh trả một, hai hoặc ba đòn. Các đòn khác Khi người chơi đứng sau Artorias, anh ta có thể sử dụng đòn tấn công Abyss Sludge. Chiêu thức này không gây sát thương nhưng có thể làm choáng. Nếu đúng thời gian, người chơi có thể lăn về phía trước và đánh anh ta, sau đó rút lui ngay lập tức. Sau khi Artorias mất 1/3 chỉ số máu, anh ta sẽ bắt đầu sử dụng sức mạnh Wrath of the Abyss. Nếu để yên, anh ta sẽ gây sát thương mạnh hơn nhiều sau khi anh ta hoàn thành việc vận kĩ năng trong một thời gian giới hạn, có khả năng khiến một người chơi bị hất văng nếu đứng gần. Người chơi có thể ngăn chặn điều này bằng cách tiến lại gần và tấn công liên tục vào Artorias, lúc đó anh ta sẽ không đánh trả do đang vận kĩ năng. Nếu người chơi không gây đủ sát thương, anh ta sẽ đánh chúng bằng một đòn nổ. Lời khuyên tốt nhất là người chơi nên sử dụng các loại vũ khí hạng nặng có thể gây lượng sát thương lớn trong thời gian ngắn. Có một cách an toàn hơn là sử dụng cung và tấn công từ xa. Tương tự như cung, người chơi cũng có thể sử dụng Throwing Knives ở tầm xa Thông tin trùm Đòn đánh Steadfast Leap Artorias crouches, then leaps high into the air towards the player, causing damage in a small area of effect around him. Rolling or moving towards him instead of away can increase one's chance of successfully dodging before he lands. Somersault Slam Artorias somersaults into the air after which he slams his sword down vertically. He can repeat this up to three times. Roll to the side to avoid it. The player can be stun-locked in this combo. Overhand Smash Slams his sword overhead and towards the ground; high staggering power that leaves his guard open for a short time after it lands. Charging Slash Artorias moves toward the player while swinging his sword 360 degrees. He presents an opportunity to be attacked after the player dodges his swing. Heavy Thrust Pauses before performing a heavy, medium range thrust towards the player. If it connects, it can hit twice, dealing heavy damage and knocking the player to the ground. Spinning Slash Artorias quickly spins, completing a full revolution. It has the potential to connect twice. Abyss Sludge Artorias throws a staggering sludge in a wide arc, a few feet in front of him. Usually performed if positioned behind him. Wrath of the Abyss Activates in intervals after approximately 20% of his total health is reduced. After rolling away, he will slowly build up dark magic energy, presenting ample time for retaliation, potentially staggering him, or to apply augmentations to one's weapon or self. A single Sunlight Spear can stagger him and prevent this build up from finalizing. If the player does not stagger him, he will release an explosion that does magic damage in a mid-ranged area of effect all around him. Artorias' attack speed, area of effect and damage are enhanced for a limited time afterwards. These effects can stack. In addition to the health thresholds, this attack has a time interval between uses, in that if Artorias is left undamaged for a period of time, he will re-activate Wrath of the Abyss. Phòng thủ |slash = |strike = |thrust = |magic = |fire = |light = |poison = S |toxic = S |bleed = S }} Rơi ra Humanity | Item Humanity.png | Guaranteed }} Lưu ý *Bộ trang phục Set of Artorias sẽ có thể mua từ Domhnall of Zena sau khi hạ gục Artorias. Thông tin bên lề *Artorias có riêng lời thoại nhưng không được sử dụng Knight Artorias - Cut Dialogue. Youtube được giấu trong cơ sở dữ liệu của game. *Có thể phỏng đoán rằng Artorias có một mối quan hệ lãng mạn với Lord's Blade Ciaran trước khi sa ngã bởi bóng tối, tuy nhiên không có manh mối nào trong game cho thấy tình cảm này đến từ cả hai phía. **Trong phần hội thoại bị lược bỏ của Hawkeye Gough's Gough's Unused Dialogue. Youtube, tình cảm Ciaran dành cho Atorias là có bằng chứng, dù thừa nhận là có thực, nhưng không được đáp lại. *Artorias đã cứu Sif khỏi thảm họa Thâm Uyên bằng cách sử dụng đại thuẫn để dựng lên một hàng rào ma thuật. Tuy nhiên việc này tất yếu dẫn đến tay cầm khiên của Artorias chịu tổn thương bởi Bóng tối. *Great Grey Wolf Sif Sử dụng thanh Đại kiếm của Artorias trong trận chiến với Undead được chọn. *Tất cả các đòn tần công bổ từ trên xuống của Artorias đều đánh trúng người chơi khi người chơi đứng trên mặt đất hay đang trong tư thế lộn người tránh né, bất kể khung hình bất tử (là khái niệm chỉ một số khung hình trong đó người chơi sẽ không chịu bất cứ tổn thương nào kể từ lúc bắt đầu động tác lộn người. Số khung hình này phụ thuộc vào Equip load, Equipload thấp thì số khung hình này nhiều làm cú lộn người an toàn hơn. Vì thế thông thường người chơi căn thời gian lộn người vào đúng thời điểm tiếp xúc của đòn đánh từ kẻ địch sẽ tránh được thiệt hại) - trừ khi người chơi đeo nhẫn Dark Wood Grain Ring. *Có thể nghe thấy tiếng thở của Artorias từ bên ngoài cửa khói lúc người chơi quay lại sau khi bị Artorias hạ sát. Gallery Bloathead artorias.jpg|Sensing the player Artorias.jpg Artorias 03.jpg|About to throw the Bloathead DSPC Artorias Final.jpg|Promotional image 300px-Artorias Render.png 03 Artorias.jpg|Fighting Artorias DscomicArtorias.jpeg|Artorias slaying a Dragon in Dark Souls: The Age of Fire. trco009.jpg|Artorias' eyes. Videos Music References pl:Rycerz Artorias